Flor muerta pero no Marchita
by Mr.Torres
Summary: Por lo general siempre pasan cosas buenas en un cumpleaños...¿o no?.


Una fiesta es una fiesta y en toda fiesta pasa lo que pasa, niños jugando, adultos conversando de temas aburridos y la tradicional piñata que los niños esperaban con ansias. La fiesta era para la embajadora humana e hija de cierta cabra antropomórfica que le encantaba hacer tartas con su mejor amigo Sans aunque esos dos parecían algo mas. Papyrus en cambio jugaba con un grupo de niños enseñándoles lo "Fabuloso" causando que los niños se divertirán y pasaran un buen rato. Luego estaba la pareja de monstruos Alphys y Undine que se la pasaban conversando con mettaton y algunos personas sobre su futuro compromiso que se daría pronto. Asgore en cambio estaba hablando con un grupo de gente muy importante sobre política y cosas de esas que aunque ya el no fuera Rey como tal seguía siendo una figura muy influyente y de mucha importancia en los pactos Monstruo-Humano. Todo parecía ir bien, Frisk disfrutaba lla fiesta y ver a sus mas queridos amigos disfrutar de la fiesta…bueno casi todos.

Un monstruo entre todos estaba preocupado aun esos momentos y ella sabia por que.

Flowey la flor no estaba bien, no lo estaría nunca jamás, pero aun así quería aparentar estar bien al menos para su amiga la única a quien consideraba su amiga.

Frisk sabia la condición de Flowey, ella estaba muriendo ya que era un ser sin alma como tal y por ende empezaba a perder sus fuerzas poco a poco, ya Flowey no podía usar magia ya no mas almenos que quisiera seguir vivo.

Le confió esa verdad a Frisk por que era su amiga la única que tenía o que el considerase como tal.

Frisk sabia que era inevitable, la misma alphys se lo dijo era inevitable aun si tuviera un alma para Flowey este moriría mas pronto por culpa de su ahora mas debilitado cuerpo. Ahora solo no quería pensar en eso ahora solo era divertirse y alzar el animo…animo que también aria subir a Flowey.

*4 horas después*

Frisk buscaba a Flowey con un plato de pastel en mano.

Desde hace 2 horas que el había salido a tomar aire y no volvía.

A su lado Sans la acompañaba con la linterna alumbrando lo que podía. Frisk estaba preocupada por Flowey era tal su preocupación que quería gritar. No fue asta que cierto esqueleto hablo que sus penas se fueron

-Mira ahí esta Flowey-dijo Sans señalando con la linterna un risco donde había una flor dorada.

Ambas de acercaron a el solo para ver una flor normal y una nota en el suelo. Frisk la cogió y la leyó mientras lagrimas aparecían en sus. Sans la miro con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación. No fue asta que ella le paso la nota que entendió por que lloraba.

" _Querido Frisk_ _Se que esto sonara mal pero enserio no podías celebrar tu cumpleaños otro día que no fuera este. Se que suena cruel pero…realmente tengo miedo. Hoy es ese día Frisk el que te hable en el que moriría y dejaría tras solo una flor dorada. No quería arruinarte tu cumpleaños con algo así créeme ese ya no es mi estilo._ _Tu cambiaste muchas cosas de esta estúpida Flor, tu me hiciste pasar los 2 mejores años de mi vida, al igual que el resto y aunque odie admitirlo a todos los considere mi familia, no amigos si no familia._ _Y aunque odie morir y dejarlos atrás quiero que me perdonen por todo el daño que les cause en el pasado._ _Esta carta es una confesión antes de mi muerte._ _Confieso que agradaba Sans y su hermano_ _Confieso que siempre estuve feliz por Undine y Alphys por su relación_ _Confieso que la comida de Toriel era deliciosa aunque solo la comiera por capricho._ _Confieso que me arrepiento por todo lo malo que eh echo._ _Yo siento que esta pasan dando solo me queda decir._ _Gracias tontos por todos y porfavor no lloren mi muerte_ "

Incluso a Sans le salieron lagrimas de sus cuencas, esto era su adiós, el adiós de Flowey.

Frisk miro la flor llorando a mares mientras que Sans se ha cercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Hoy era un dio feliz que se volvió uno triste. Hoy día Flowey dejo de existir pero dejan atrás una Flor Muerta pero no Marchita.

*Fuera del Au*

-Fascinante reacción- decía una esqueleto que miraba el Au desde un espacio aparte- que mal que no me engañas demonio-

Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse unas cuerdas lo apresaron.

-A don-nde piensas-sas ir ano-nomalia –

-anomalía?- se movió asía delante rompiendo con facilidad las cuerdas que lo apresaban-Tu lo eres-

-Pu-ues de aquí sollo sal-ldra uno- en eso error hizo aparecer su característico Gaster blaster y lo ataco, en cambio el esqueleto se quedo inmóvil recibiendo el ataque

Cuando el Gaster Blaster dejo de atacar Error vio con asombro como ese esqueleto seguía de pie sin ningún rasguño

-Me voy- dijo el esqueleto dejando el lugar en un santiamén

Error seguía sin creer lo que había visto, tardo un rato en procesar lo todo solo para decir

-Ink tenemos problemas-

 **Volví y esta vez estoy escribiendo desde la siempre confiable telefono, ahora quien se allá leído mi historia Me Reuso sabrá quien es el esqueleto del final que si es un Sans pero uno bastante Duro de roer...okey mantenme si quieren.** **Aquí me despido y les deseo lo mejor.** **bye y dejen review**


End file.
